


Lost By The Sea and Found By My Lover

by Pai61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Ending, America, Fluff, I love this booooooook, Immediately post-wayward son, Lamb is mentioned, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Road Trip, SnowBaz, So are Micah and Penny, Spoilers, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Vampire King, again. I fixed it, angstttt, hell yeah mofo's, if penny didn't interrupt, if there isn't a third book I am going to c r y, if you read this and the book is spoiled for you it's your fault i t r i e d to warn you, just some talking and angst, las vegas is mentioned, natasha pitch's scarf, swearinggg, this is short, wayward son, with a happy ending, yo SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: THIS HAS SPOILERS PEOPLE DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ WAYWARD SON.Also. Because this fic already has spoilers and I am hoping all y'alls have read it, this is a great place to post abot your grievances BECAUSE I CERTAINLY HAVE SOME. INCLUDING THAT ENDINGSo I'm going to make this summary vague. This focuses on Baz and Simon. At the end. Also Penny doesn't interrupt. I AM FIXING IT BECAUSE I REALLY REALLY HOPE WE GET A THIRD BOOK!





	Lost By The Sea and Found By My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning. This. Has. Spoilers!  
Also. It's very short, because I don't have time. And I also want to reread it.

**Baz**

"Baz..." His voice is barely there. Fuck. I should have known. I should have realized he just wanted me gone. Why would Simon want me? He hates me. He was just probably saying goodbye this whole time. Crowley. I'm so fucking stupid. I can't move though. I want him to say it. I want him to say he doesn't love me. I want him to break up with me. Say this whole thing was a mistake. I can just see it. _We were better off as friends_. _I'm not gay, actually. You disgust me, vampire. I never did like you, Pitch._ He was pushing me away. He can keep doing it. Eventually a Pitch knows when to give up. I'll probably follow him like a puppy and protect him. Even if he doesn't want me around. I can't even fantasize of living in America alone, drowning my sorrow in whiskey and shagging a vampire king. No. I'm fucked. I am fucked for Simon. I couldn't leave him even if I wanted to.

I basically tied myself to him the moment I saw him. He was Simon Snow. I was Baz Pitch. We were destined to kill each other. Little does he know, he's killing me. Every second I'm with him, I know it'll end the way it was supposed to.

In flames. 

He's watching me with that face. I look away. I can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Snow. Didn't realize I wasn't wanted anymore. Sure. I'll stay in bloody fucking America, with it's stupid _sun_ and endless plains of _nothing_. Yes. I'll hang around with some posh old wankers who happen to suck blood. _Just. Like. Me._ I'll shag the bloody Vampire King and drink the blood of dumb, lost Normals!" my voice is ice and my face is hard. My heart is on the ground between us. Will he pick it up? No. I don't think so.

"Yes, Snow. I'll be _happy _here. It'll be bloody _brillian__t_ won't it," I sneer and my voice nearly gives out, "Give my sodding plane ticket to the other Normal. I'm going out." I turn away from him and I try not to stomp away but fuck it. I know what he wanted to say.

**Simon**

I don't get it. Why would Baz be happy around me? Didn't he want to leave? I mean... I thought he and lamb? Las Vegas? Oh fuck. He's storming away.

I think back to those things I imagined myself doing with him, when Penny had gone away to marry Micah. It was us. We were happy.

But Micah and Penny are no more. And every other time I've thought about the future, I've been alone. I've been fixing myself. Yeah, Penny is there, but I'm standing on my own.

But I don't want Baz halfway across the bleeding globe. No. I want him in my hair, nagging me. I want him and his bergamot and cedar smell constantly around me. I want to wake up, and see his face. How could I ever think I'd be able to let him go. How could I ever think by not looking at him, not talking to him, I would fix what was broken inside me? Baz was there. He was always there.

I think- I think now... he wanted to. And I didn't even look at him.

Fuck.

I need to find him. I need to chase him, grab him by his gorgeous, stupid hair, and snog the living shit out of him.

I am terrible with words.

I'm a worse boyfriend.

But Baz wants me back. And fuck a nine-toed troll if I'm going to watch him leave. 

I scramble up, and I run after his rapidly moving figure. He won't stop. I won't catch up.

"Baz!" I scream but he won't stop.

A strong wind picks up and something flies out of his pocket. It smacks me in the chest and I see it's his mother's scarf. Sneaky little thing always flying away from him.

If I'm not there... who will catch it for him? He's stopped and he's facing me. I walk up to him slowly, because I don't want to face him. I don't know if I'm fixed, or if I'll be able to kiss him, and let him kiss me. 

"Baz..." I say it softly and I hold out his mother's scarf. He takes it, but I don't let go. I pull him close to me, tugging on that blessed scarf. He stumble forward, shocked. I look up into his eyes and I smile.

We may not be perfect.

Actually. I'd say we are far from it.

But I'd be damned if I didn't spend the rest of my imperfect and fucked up life right beside him.

"Fuck Lamb. Fuck America! You. Basilton fucking Pitch are _mine._"

**Baz**

Oh I know, Simon. I know. I've always _been_ yours. I let go of my Mother's scarf and cup his face with my hands. I lean forward, and I wait. He surges up to kiss me.

Fucking finally.

I kiss him and I don't give two shits about everything around us.

He's kissing me back. That's all I need. I run my hands through those blasted curls. His shaved sides and those bloody gorgeous loose curls on top. His tail wraps around my leg and I lean into him

God. We've been through it all. Every creature. I've dined at Las Vegas with the King of Vampires. I've had my and poked through a talking goat's neck. I've been shot. Simon got shot. Simon did the stabbing. 

We lied in the bed of the truck and kissed under the stars.

Yeah. We did it all.

I guess America isn't so bad.

I mean. The _sun_. And that stupid _wind_. But I got Simon back. Simon's mine again. He chose _me_. And I chose him. 

Yes, he's not the hero. He's just a boy with wings and a tail. But he's Simon Snow. And he'll always be my hero.

**Author's Note:**

> remember, feel free to talk about the book in the comments!


End file.
